1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications terminal device, a communications system, and a storing medium for storing a program to control data processing by the communications terminal device. More specifically, it is related to the systems that convert received data into an appropriate data type using the communications terminal device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with recent development of electronic communications technologies, a plurality of data communications has been available. Especially, with down-sizing of communications terminals and popularity of mobile communications, in-vehicle terminals and portable terminals are being widely used.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications No. Hei 5-89399 shows a system of communications between a mobile terminal in a vehicle, and a traffic information center. By this system, it is possible for a mobile terminal to down-load traffic information and display it on screen. Therefore, it is possible by this system to receive information from a traffic information center upon necessity while a vehicle is in motion.
However, the interface (man-machine interface) between the user and conventional in-vehicle or portable terminals has not been good enough. In other words, a user will be greatly influenced by an ever-changing environment when using an in-vehicle or portable terminal. Conventional terminals have not dealt with this problem. For example, a driver should pay attention to the surroundings while driving, so he cannot watch a display with full attention. However, a conventional in-vehicle terminal only displays text data when it is sent, which is not convenient for a user. Also, depending on the situation in which a communications terminal is placed, audio outputs may not be appropriate. For example, a user does not want to hear an audio message from a portable terminal during a meeting. Insufficient attention has been given for cases like this.